


Falling

by Geml31



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Jamie Winter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geml31/pseuds/Geml31
Summary: Jamies world comes crashing down around him and this is journey of recovery and how the Barnabys support his recovery both physically and mentally.This covers the world of Male domestic violence and male mental health.
Relationships: John Barnaby & Jamie Winter, John Barnaby/Sarah Barnaby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to return to the world of Fanfiction and started on my favourite series. This is based on my favourite Midsomer DS Jamie Winter as feel he does not get enough love from the fandom. 
> 
> This covers the world of Male domestic violence and male mental health.

DCI John Barnaby was sitting at his desk in a foul mood. The space where his DS should be sitting was empty, no sign of his coat, laptop or rucksack. Deciding that it had been long enough since John last voice mail he left. He decided to try again so dug out his mobile and pressed redial. 

But this time was different it rung out and just as John was ready to leave another angry voice mail someone answered the phone “Winter you better have a really good explanation as to.” 

Before John could carry on, he heard a faint “Sorry sir. I won’t be in today or tomorrow.” Then the phone went dead. The thing that really caught his attention was the way Winter sounded. Very quiet, sounded up upset almost scared and like he was in pain.

John then grabbed out a notebook and started noting his observations about recent changes in his DS behaviour:  
• In before me and out after me even when there are no active cases.  
• Every time there been an evening or weekend case or follow up Winter is always around and dressed like he has not been home.  
• Stopped coming around for Sunday lunch and evening drinks and meals.  
• Avoiding babysitting Betty.  
• Avoiding picking me up in the mornings.  
• Look tried and lacking energy.  
• Lacking clean clothes.  
• Looks skinner than normal.  
• Running off Coffee and junk food.

Before John could finish there was PS Rachel Naylor standing at his desk and said, “Sorry to interrupt you Sir may I have moment of your time privately please.” 

John lead Rachel out the office and to the CID interview room and said, “Right what so important that it can’t be talked about in the office.” 

Rachel started “Friday and Saturday night we got a call about a domestic in Causton. We when arrived on at the address there was a woman screaming and shouting at the top of her voice. The male had a small bloody cut to the face, arms covered in fresh and old bruises. Mobile phone screen smashed."

Due to John bad mood he cut off Rachel and said, “let the protection team investigate. As much as I would like to investigate there are proper channels to do this.”

The Rachel then said “Sir I think this should be kept in house. I’ve forwarded you all the paperwork from both visits at the weekend and both 999 calls. The reason I am saying this is that the address and man in questions is DS Winter sir. From looking at the records we seem to send someone out almost every weekend after you close a murder case and been going on since DS Winter moved into his address. The only reason it’s not been brought to your attention sooner is that DS Winter is using a false name and the officer attended have been fobbed off by the women in question.” 

With that John was shocked and dazed then said “Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Please keep this as need to know for now. Can you add onto the address that next time uniform gets called out to the address that someone lets me know and I will attend no matter the time of day. Also do not let DS Winter know as I will speak to him about this personally. Can you and another trusted officer go and speak to my wife and get a formal statement from her about the changes in DS Winter. I will let her know you are coming.”

On his way back his desk he dropped Winter a text saying “Jamie just know that whatever is going on. You are always welcome at our house no matter the time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely comments and feedback.

By the time John had gotten back to his desk everything about the visits was sitting in his inbox. He was shocked at the share amount of case notes and evidence that had been collected. Halfway through the case notes he could not take reading much more. Reading case notes about strangers he could do any day of the week. But reading case notes about someone John knows, trusts with his daughter and cares deeply about. Like a father would care about his son. 

So, John chose to load up Jamie personal file to see if that would shed any light into Jamie. One of first things he noticed that Jamie’s was not a permeant contract but instead was on a 6 month rolling bases. John made a note of this to follow up with HR and get him a permeant contract. 

The second thing of note is that next of kin details. John was completely shocked that it was him and Sarah and not Jamie’s parents or his mystery girlfriend. Also, that the beneficiary of his pension and life insurance from the police was to go into a trust fund until Betty turned 25.

When he got down to education, he noticed Jamie had a 1st class Hons degree in Criminology and Sociology and a master’s at distinction in criminology and Evidence-Based Policing both from the University of Huddersfield.

Just as John was about to read Jamie’s service record. His mobile phone rang “DCI Barnaby, yes I did, Ok, right, can you wait till latter to interview her as I would like to be present, but want to look around the crime scene first. No don’t let DS Winter know that I am on my way. But no matter what make sure he gets medical treatment.”

With that John dropped Sarah a text saying “something come up but will be having a guest tonight”

On the drive over John thinking of ways to help and get Jamie to admit that this relationship was not healthy and was actual a form of abuse. But at the same time ways he, Sarah and Betty can help Jamie recover from this.

When he arrived, all was quiet on the street. However, the entrance to the flat was open so John walked up and shouted “Hello” and got no answer. 

As he wandered into further the flat, he noticed the smashed plates in the kitchen, the broken picture frame in the hall, as he wandered into the living room it looked like a hurricane had swept through papers all over the floor, torn up comic books and a small trail of blood. Suddenly he heard a faint sob and headed towards the sound. 

When he arrived at the sound his heart broke as he saw Jamie curled up on the bed in the foetal position, his back to the door that was covered in bruises, some fresh other older. 

Knowing that with abuse victims they did not like the element of surprise. John made his way over to the side of the bed and knelt down so his eyes where level with Jamie’s and started wiping the tears being mindful not to knock or touch the cuts and bruise said “Jamie, none of this your fault. You are a smart intelligent young man.”

Jamie looked up into his boss eyes and said faintly “Sir you called me Jamie.” 

Something then suddenly came to life in Jamie's mind, so he shot up off the bed looking for a top and said, “Sir what are you doing here?”

John then got up off the floor and said firmly “Winter uniform called to your address 3 times in 3 days. You failed to show up for work and your girlfriend been arrested for disbursing the peace. Plus, when I get back to the station, I will be adding domestic violence, assault of a police officer, controlling and coercive behaviour and whatever else I can convince the CPS to add.”

Jamie looked at John and said “Sir you have it all wrong. I’m not a victim of domestic violence. You are reading this whole thing all wrong.” 

John did not look convinced, but this was not the time or the place for type this conversation then said “Winter no matter what you can’t stay here tonight, not while your flat is looking like this. Sarah made up the spare room for you to stay the night. Plus, I know a certain 5 year old has missed having her 'big brother' round.”


End file.
